


Hellboy meets Torchwood Ficlet Set One

by Jania28



Category: Hellboy (Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jania28/pseuds/Jania28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night with the curious Hellboy sitting on his shoulder curling his tail around Jack’s neck, the immortal captain confessed his secret to Bruttenholm and a lifelong friendship was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellboy meets Torchwood Ficlet Set One

**Author's Note:**

> Torchwood, Hellboy belong to Mike Mignoila and BBC Worldwide and not to me. This story was written for entertainment purposes only.

Meetings One: England 1944

Jack hated working in the field, but when your bosses regularly threatened you with experimentation if you didn’t do what they said, he went into the field whenever they asked. Not that being off the front lines was a bad thing; Jack just didn’t see any point in helping some professor stop the Nazis from getting their hands on some occult something or other, when he knew how the war turned out.  
Then he met Trevor Bruttenholm and his whole view of the situation changed. The man was intelligent and treated Jack’s squad like they knew what they were doing, rather than taking the whole “I’m the brains and you are the hired muscle” approach so many bookish types did when confronted with career soldiers like Jack and his men. 

Trevor also seemed to sense there was something different about Jack, he never pressed for details or assumed Jack was an open book, but the captain often caught the younger man watching him when Broom thought Jack wasn’t looking. Maybe the field wasn’t so bad after all; Jack thought was he caught Trevor stealing another glance his way. 

Meetings Two: England 1944

A baby demon, in his long life Jack had never considered that the occult could be real. He’d always chalked up those reports as alien tech or some species playing a joke on the human race. But as he watched Trevor lure the scared child down from his perch with a Baby Ruth, he began to understand that there might be something bigger than himself or even the Doctor out there. That night with the curious Hellboy sitting on his shoulder curling his tail around Jack’s neck, the immortal captain confessed his secret to Bruttenholm and a lifelong friendship was born. 

 

Tails: New Mexico: 1956

Jack didn’t know why Broom had insisted on stealing him away from Torchwood for six months of every year. Not that he minded the break of course, but still he had told Trevor time and time again that he belonged in Cardiff, though he never explained why. Still coming back on base was always a joy and Hellboy seemed to explode with childlike enthusiasm whenever he saw Jack coming. For at least two days after he arrived, the demon boy would sit on the captain’s left shoulder, his tail curled around Jack’s neck. 

When he got too big for that, Jack would hide treats and small toys in his pockets for Hellboy to discover. It always amused anyone entering his office to see the captain working on a file as a small red tail snaked its way into a pocket and back out again, while Jack pretended to be none the wiser. 

Meetings Three: Kansas City: 1973

Once B.P.R.D. moved to Connecticut, Jack wasn’t as involved with the organization as he had been in the early days. However, the immortal always made time from Broom and any request he might have. Currently he stood outside what was once a residential area, and was now a flaming mass of wood, brick and stone. 

“I wouldn’t go in there sir,” the agent he’d handed his coat to, warned. Jack smiled and shook his head. “I’ll be alright,” he told the woman and jogged across the street and into the first house before he could lose his nerve. He found her hidden in a corner crying, the burned bodies of her family around her. He knelt and spoke to her using a soft slow tone Hellboy had nicknamed Jack’s ‘hypno voice’

“It’s alright sweetheart,” he soothed the dark haired girl as she slowly crawled out of her hiding place and into his arms, “I promise nothing bad will happen to you ever again.” 

Waterlogged: New York City, 1997

Tramping around a damp warehouse was not Jack’s idea of a good time; especially not while babysitting a fire girl, an eight foot tall demon and a fish man who could read your mind just by touching you.  
Trevor was going to owe him big time for this little favor, he thought to himself as he walked along not paying attention to his surroundings. As such, Jack soon found himself soaking wet, sputtering and annoyed as an amused Abe Saipan pulled him out of the tank he’d fallen into. Jack denied having anything to do with the month long prank war that started the next day, but everyone knew he was the one who hid Abe’s Rubrics Cube in one of Hellboy’s litter boxes. 

Parting: Valiant 2009

They were dead…all of them were dead. Jack was glad he was too weak to stand or he would have made a grab for the Master to break his neck. Instead he could only watch in horror as the bodies of his second family were dragged away. 

Clever Trevor with his arguments, chess games and late night cups of coffee even though he preferred tea. Good natured Abe, who always greeted Jack with a request for news from the outside world. Sweet fiery Liz, who had followed him around like a puppy for most of her young life, which Jack had submitted to with much teasing from both Clay and Hellboy, all of them were gone. 

And Hellboy, the one being who understood Jack better than anyone he had ever known had gone down fighting with everything he’d had, even the Doctor now bowed his head in respect to such passion and fury. 

A little piece of Jack had died when Torchwood Three had fallen and another piece of him died today. He stared to the Master with a gaze so dark that the Time Lord had him shot in the head to make it stop. 

But he saw that gaze in every time he closed his eyes until the day he died.


End file.
